deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Megamind
Megamind is the title character of the 2010 DreamWorks animated movie of the same name. He also appeared in 2011 animated short, Megamind: The Button of Doom, and in the 2010 video game, Megamind: The Blue Defender. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Crow VS. Megamind * Megamind vs Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Megamind vs Dr. Eggman * Gru vs Megamind (Completed) * Iron Man vs Megamind * Mega Man vs Megamind * Mr. Incredible vs. Megamind * Megamind vs. Syndrome (Completed) * Megamind vs Wreck-it Ralph Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alex Mercer (Prototype) * Brainiac (DC Comics) * Gallaxhar (Monsters VS aliens) * Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) * Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank) * Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Dr Trayaurus (DanTDM) History Sent to Earth in a rocket by his parents to escape the destruction of his home planet, he landed in a prison and was raised by the prisoners. Being consistently out-competed by another young alien, "Mr. Goodie-Two-Shoes" Metroman, Megamind embraced the evil side, and became Metroman's archenemy. After his apparent defeat and killing of Metroman, Megamind became unhappy with his dominance of Metro City, and created a new hero to fight - Titan. However, the new “hero” was so dense that he thought that his name was Tighten. Worse, when Tighten became a psychotic villain, Megamind was forced into the role of hero and protector of Metro City, a role he came to embrace. (Events recorded in the Megamind video games) During a press conference, in which he publicly proclaimed that crime was extinguished in Metro City, an explosion rocked the city. Hurrying back to his secret lair, Megamind discovered that a group of supervillains, called the Doom Syndicate, had robbed the lair of everything he did not have on his person. Among the things the Doom Syndicate took was the Metro Essence (containing Metroman’s DNA signature, which Megamind used to create Tighten), and the Mega Essence (containing Megamind’s DNA signature). The villains then broke Hal Stewart out of prison, and used the two Essences to make him into a superior supervillain – Blue Tighten. Blue Tighten had all of the same abilities that the original Tighten did, but he also possessed Megamind’s intellect...and blue skin. Setting out to recover the lost items of his collection of gadgets, Megamind eventually confronted and overcame all the members of the Doom Syndicate. This culminated in a confrontation between Megamind and Blue Tighten. In spite of Hal Stewart’s augmented intelligence, Megamind overcame him and used a specially formulated spray to return him to his normal (un-powered) form, and prison. Death Battle Info Appearance Megamind, in his undisguised state, appears as a blue-skinned humanoid standing 5’5” tall, with a bald, large-domed head, and a goatee. He tries to always dress in caped, primarily black costumes, that are adorned with metal spikes. When speaking, he has a tendency to mispronounce common words, such as "Ollo!" instead of "Hello!" and referring to Metro City as "Metrosity." Powers Super-intelligence is Megamind's power, which he uses to concoct elaborate plans, and a fantastic mechanical aptitude, which he uses to create high-tech weapons and tools. Weapons and Equipment From the animated movie, Megamind: * De-Gun - This pistol-shaped weapon has a revolving cylinder with eight words on it. Megamind turns the cylinder, and the one that he puts next to “De” is the function that the weapon employs. The eight functions on the gun are: *# Decompress *# Debilitate *# Demoralize *# Decoupage (well, he did invent this gun while still in school.) *# Deregulate *# Death Ray NOTE: It is not known what any of these six functions do, suggesting that they work poorly, or not at all. *# Dehydrate – This function immediately reduces anything the weapon is pointed at to a small, blue cube, which can be picked up and pocketed. If exposed to water, the item or person will immediately return to its original state, without harm. *# Destroy – This function sends out a burst of energy like a blaster pistol, though not a very powerful one. * Disguise-Watch - This item allows its wearer to appear to be another person, complete with a different size and shape, and even having a different voice. It can be used to copy another person, or create an entirely new persona. As long as the watch is maintained, the disguise remains perfect. It does not, however, give the wearer any memories belonging to the person copied. * Big Battle Suit - The Big Battle Suit is a large, robotic suit that stands about five stories tall. The wearer/operator can move the suit as dexterously as he or she normally moves. * Spiderbot – This large robot/vehicle has six legs, and can move move quickly in any direction, including up walls and across ceilings, as well as jump high, climb walls and even ceilings. It is equipped with a large laser canon, and also has a stereo with large speakers. It can also act independently, when no one is driving it. * Car - Megamind's car is a black 1949 Buick Roadmaster Sedanette, with extra wings and metallic spikes. It has a "Cloak" button which renders the car and all its contents invisible. In fact, the car is so perfectly invisible that sometimes Megamind has trouble finding it. * Hoverbike - This flying motorcycle can carry two riders at a very high rate of speed. * Brainbots - These flying robots serve as Megamind's assistants, often providing light displays for his theatrics. Their attack ability is severely limited, as they can provide a somewhat painful bight, but little more. They appear to have roughly the same intelligence as dogs. * Satellite Death Ray - This space-based satellite uses solar energy to shoot a high-energy beam at any ground-based target. Minion gives its maximum output as 900,000,000 volts. It does have a somewhat long "warm-up" time. * B.I.N.K.E.Y. (Blue Ion Nano Kinetic Energ-Y) - Megamind 's parents gave this pacifier to him when he was a baby. It can shoot lasers, be used as a power source and provide light. * Superhero Supersuit – This exoskeleton suit gives Megamind all of the abilities of Metroman – super-strength, x-ray vision, laser vision, and flight. The suit was strong enough to hurl the Mega-Megamind (see below) straight up into the air. However, when Megamind punched Tighten, the hand of the Supersuit shattered. (Megamind later repaired and reused the suit.) From the animated short, Megamind: The Button of Doom: * Mega-Megamind – A giant, fully-independently functioning killer robot that stands approximately 22 stories tall. It has a wrist-launcher that it can use to fire objects like cars and buses at opponents. * Forget-Me Bomb – Mentioned, but Megamind could not remember it. From the video game, Megamind: The Blue Defender: * DNA Tracking Machine – When provided with a DNA sample, this device can be used to track anyone down. * Tesla Glove - This weapon can fire a burst of electricity that can stun opponents, and even arc between multiple targets. It also can interact with electrically power devices, powering them when they have no other energy source. And, it can be used to make toast. * Blower Glove - This weapon can fire bursts of air that can disperse poison gas, knock over opponents, or move heavy objects that are close or lighters objects that are more distant. Trivia * In the animated short, Megamind: The Button of Doom, when the Satellite Death Ray fires at the Mega-Megamind, it appears that Metro City is in the general area of Bay City, Michigan. Gallery Megamind Presentation.PNG|Megamind using his “Presentation” on Tighten Megamind_in_the_Black_Momba.png|Megamind in the Black Momba Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Comedic Movie Combatants Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Heat Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Illusionists Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Mecha wielder Category:Megamind Characters Category:Movie Combatants Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Scientists Category:Superheroes Category:Technology users